Finding Love in you
by JBing
Summary: The gang is in high school. Chandler and Monica meet and find in each other friendship and some new feelings...CM RR
1. Default Chapter

**Hello, kids! So, how are you doing? Well, I had this idea for this story, but I would like to remember that I'm still writing the other one, to the ones who are reading. So, in this story the guys are in high school. Chandler lives with his mom, who is away almost all the time and Joey is his best friend who lives across the street. Ross is the same geek as always, and Monica was fat, but not that much. Rachel and Phoebe will be her best friends. Oh, and Chandler and Joey don't know the others 'cause they are starting at Lincoln High in that year. I think it's all you should know, the story explains itself. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: A great way to start the year**

Chandler Bing opened his beer and looked at the TV without really paying attention to what he was seeing. His mind was somewhere else. The very next day would be his first day in Lincoln High, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was somewhat nervous about that entire thing.

"What are you doing?" Joey Tribbiani, his friend, entered the house with a six-pack of beer.

"Nothing."

"Well, I bought some more beer. What about ordering some pizzas?"

"Cool."

Chandler was alone again. His mother was traveling with some guy again, and wouldn't be back until next week. So, he invited Joey to come over and spend the night with him.

"So, tomorrow we'll be studying at Lincoln High." Joey said while sitting beside his best friend. "Are you thrilled?"

"Whatever."

"Aw, c'mon, buddy… What 'bout the hot girls?…"

He shrugged and finished his beer, looking back to the TV. Seemed like it would be hell.

00000000000

The morning after, in the Geller house, Ross was all excited about going back to school. Monica could even imagine the dinner: Ross would talk without stop about the new teachers and all that stupid things.

"Are you kids excited about school?" Jack Geller asked with a smile, folding his paper.

"Oh, of course, dad!" Ross nodded "It'll be very cool."

"And you, Monica?"

She just shrugged and finished her breakfast, getting up.

"It's just school. I think it'll be okay. Let's go, Ross."

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be late."

Jack smiled to his wife Judy and she sent good luck to her two children. Ross and Monica were in their way to Lincoln High.

00000000000

"Oh, man, this is so cool!"

"Joey, are you okay?" Chandler asked his friend, knowing the fact that Joey never liked school that much.

"Of course I'm ok! Look at the girls, Chandler, look at the girls!"

"Oh, I understand. Anyway, we need to go to our class now."

"What?" Joey asked when they were walking in the huge corridor, looking to the girls. "Why are you so serious about this? And after all, we're seniors now, man! You should be happy."

"I _am_ happy, Joe, I just don't share your excitement."

"We'll have some fun here."

"Yeah…" Chandler muttered, "A lot."

0000000000

Chandler was finishing his math exercise when Joey, who was sitting in front of him, looked at him and pointed to his exercises.

"What?" Chandler asked his friend.

"I can't do this. It's so… difficult."

"Aw, Joey, c'mon… want a help?"

"Hey, shut up you two…" Ross said in a low voice. He was sitting beside Chandler.

Chandler looked at him for a moment and then to Joey.

"Go to hell, freak!" Chandler laughed silently.

Ross sighed and saw the teacher coming. So, they stopped talking.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Mr." Chandler answered. "My friend Joey is having some problems with these exercises, that's all… he asked for some help."

"Yeah, teacher, that's all." Joey helped.

"Mr. Feldman, they were making a lot of noise." Ross decided to talk.

"Shut up, geek, no one talked to you." Chandler snapped angrily.

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Feldman stopped Chandler "Watch what you say, Chandler. Do you want problems in the first day?"

Everybody was looking at him at that point. Even Joey was kind of scared by his friend's reaction.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "I'm telling the truth."

"Well, I don't want to hear you insulting anybody in my classes, ok?"

"He asked for that."

"And you're asking to get out of this class, Mr. Bing!"

"Who cares about this class anyway! I'm out of here!"

Joey tried to stop Chandler of getting in trouble, but he was already heading to the door, with everybody looking at him. The teacher shook his head and looked at Joey.

"Your friend is in a lot of trouble now."

0000000000

Chandler sat in the bench and stared at the boys who were playing football. He lighted a cigarette and put it on his mouth, lost in his thoughts. Damn, it was his first day and he was already having problems. Like always. They probably would ask him to go to the principal's and, of course, he would want to talk to his mom or dad, what was impossible. His dad was in Vegas for a long time and his mom would not come back of her trip now. And he asked for problems on his first day… What a shame. He was a shame. Oh, god, he always screwed things up…

000000000

Monica was getting tired of school in the first day. How could that be possible? "Ross is enjoying, I can tell." She thought while staring at her notebook. By the way, she hadn't write down anything since the history class started.

"What is more important than this class, Monica?" Mr. Stuart, the history teacher asked her while looking at the blank paper in front of her.

"Oh…I'm sorry… I don't know what's going on with me, sorry."

"Yeah, ok. But I hope you start paying attention right now, ok? I don't want anyone daydreaming in my class."

Monica closed her eyes for a second and cursed herself for being so stupid. What was going on? She started writing some things down and sighed heavily. What a great way of start a new year at school!

**So, this was the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Rachel and Phoebe will probably appear on next chapter and Monica and Chandler will meet soon. So, if you want to know what is going to happen, review, please, and tell me what you think. See you guys soon.**


	2. Lunch Time

**Here I am with another chapter. First of all, thanks for the reviews, I loved them. Now, some more explanations: Ross and Monica get on well, although they aren't together all the time. About Judy Geller and her relationship with Monica, I don't know what to do yet, but I think they'll have some problems. If you have any suggestions, please, feel free to say anything. So, I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter, and have a great week.**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Time**

Monica entered the Lincoln High's lunchroom looking very down that same day. It wasn't that common to see her daydreaming at school, even knowing that she didn't like to study that much, like her older brother Ross. Monica always did her best to do all her homework on time and get a good grade. Well, she wasn't that interested in school, but… daydream? She didn't even take note of what the teacher was saying at the history class earlier.

"Hey, Mon, you can have a seat here!"

It was Rachel Green, her best friend. Monica waved before heading to her table. Rachel was popular at school, everybody knew that: she was just the opposite of Monica. Every guy at Lincoln High wanted to ask her out, and she knew that.

"How are you doing on the first day?" Rachel took a sip of her milk shake and asked when Monica sat in front of her.

"Not that good."

"You look so sad… What happened?"

"I was daydreaming at the history class… I don't even know on what I was thinking about…"

"Oh, Mon, forget it. This kind of thing happens all the time. Now you'd better get something to eat, ok? I'll be waiting here."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

Monica smiled to her friend and got up the table, looking around while she went to get her lunch. Ross was at a table, talking with some friends at another table, kind of distant from her. _He's probably talking about dinosaurs with his geek friends. _She thought and shook her head. Even Ross had a lot of friends that he spent lot of time with, talking about science, and she only had Rachel and Phoebe. Rachel was the kind of girl who was always busy with a new date, or with parties that Monica wasn't invited to go. And Phoebe… well, Phoebe was very weird, to tell the truth. A good friend, but very weird. Monica just wanted to know what to do to be like the others…

While Monica was wondering around about herself and the others, Ross was eating some fries without really wanting to do it: his mind was at somewhere else… at _someone_ else.

"What's up, Ross? You ok?"

"Yeah, I am… I'm just thinking…"

"You're just thinking about her again." The other boy said, smiling a little bit.

Ross lowered his gaze, feeling depressed.

"I-I don't know what to do, I can't… I can't stop thinking about her…" He looked to Rachel for an instant and then continued what he was saying; "She'll never see me in that way. I'm just Monica's geek older brother."

"Aw, c'mon, man…" Greg tried to cheer him up. "It's not like that. And, well, since your sister is her friend, you could ask her for some help, you know."

"Nah, Monica would never do that. Besides, Rachel would never want to go out with me. She can choose any guy at this school, why the hell she would pick me?"

The two boys seemed to agree with him, and nodded their heads. Rachel would never want to go out with Ross Geller. And, anyway, Ross would never have the guts to ask her out.

0000000000

"What's wrong with you today, Chandler?" Joey asked his friend while biting a hamburger at a table at the other side of the lunchroom.

"I don't know…" He shrugged. "I'm not feeling well today, just this, I think."

"Well, I already knew that. Do you want a bit?" He asked, pointing to his hamburger.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Anyway… You were lucky the teacher didn't send you to the principal's room."

Chandler nodded silently and looked around. He really wasn't feeling well. Something was wrong, he didn't feel as if he belong that place. Something was missing and he knew that, a little part of him was missing, at some place. His life was being a mess at the last few months, and he was feeling very lonely even with Joey around all the time.

"Man, look at her!" Joey interrupted his train of thoughts without asking for permission. He was talking about Rachel Green, of course, 'cause the chubby girl that was sitting in front of her would never get Joey's attention, and Chandler knew that.

"Yeah, she's kinda cute." Chandler looked at her, without really paying much attention.

Joey forgot his hamburger for a second and stared at Chandler in disbelief.

"_Kinda cute?_" Joey asked, imitating Chandler "Try _very hot_, man. I think I'll talk with her. Are you coming with me?"

"Joey, it's our first day here and you want to start hitting on the girls right away?"

"Well, you did some bad things earlier, at the math class, so… Are you coming or not?"

Chandler looked to the girls' table again, and seemed to think about his friend's offer. He wasn't really in the mood for girls, but, anyway, what was he supposed to be doing there, alone?

"Ok, let's go."

"The fat one is all yours." Joey smiled to his friends while getting up.

"You can get the two of them if you want, Joe…"

While the two boys were heading to the girls' table, Ross looked at them and felt even worse. Everybody had the guts to start talking with Rachel, even the two new guys. She could choose anyone in that damn school, why she would be interested in a geek like him?

Chandler gazed at Ross for a brief moment and knew what the boy was thinking about. Or should I say on _whom_? It was so obvious that he liked the girl that was drinking the milk shake, everybody could see that. He felt a little sorry for Ross, but just a little. They get to the table and Joey started talking, stopping his thoughts about the geek.

"Hello, girls…"

The two girls looked up at them, curiously.

"I'm Joey Tribbiani, and this is my friend Chandler Bing."

"Yeah, you're the new boys!" Rachel smiled to them "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Green and this is Monica Geller. C'mon, have a seat!"

They did what she asked and sit down. Joey performed his best _How are you doing, _trying to impress Rachel at the same time Chandler was greeting Monica Geller with a simple nod with his head. After that he crossed his arms and lowered his gaze, with an empty look. Monica didn't say anything and Chandler probably didn't note: he was with something more on his mind. While Joey and Rachel were apparently having a good time with each other, Monica found herself staring at Chandler. He was so handsome… the most handsome guy she had ever seen in her whole life, for sure. She loved the way his hair fall in front of his eyes, giving him a boyish charm, very cute. Sometimes he ran his hand through his hair and looked at her in an uneasy way, that made she flinch. Even though, he was a very cute and charming young man who was sat just beside her, probably bored, wanting to get out of there. Monica looked down to her sandwich and sighed silently. He would _never _be interested in her.

000000000

At the end of that first day of school, Monica was heading home alone, thoughtfully. He didn't speak for the whole fifteen minutes when he was sat at her side. Sometimes he looked at her, who quickly looked away, avoiding him, but he wasn't interested in start any kind of conversation. He was probably angry with his friend Joey 'cause he got Rachel's attention. Yeah, this was the reason. Every guy in that school liked her, why it would be any different with him?

"Hey, Mon, slow down!" Ross yelled, trying to approach his sister. "You didn't wait for me…"

Even her brother Ross liked Rachel.

"Sorry, Ross…" She excused herself, without looking at him. "How was your first day?"

"Aw, it sucked." He mumbled in a sad voice and she thought it was unlike him: Ross loved school.

"Yeah… I know. Mine wasn't good either."

**So, this was our second chapter! It was a bit short I think, hope you guys don't mind. I would like to say that I'm sorry if sometimes I rush things, like in the first chapter. It's just that write in a different language can be kind of difficult sometimes. I'm better writing in Portuguese, for sure, and I run out of words in English sometimes. But I'll do my best to make things more understandable, ok? So, I hope you had fun reading this chapter, and please review. See you all soon.**


	3. A Few Phone Calls

**Hey, I'm back! Third chapter is here! I hope you guys are doing well. I have a few explanations here about the story: Monica is kind of fat; she's losing weight in this story. Chandler won't be interested in her right away, but they'll be friends soon, I suppose. Not sure about the _future_ yet. Oh, and I'm from Brazil, this amazing and beautiful country. I love to live here, it's very cool. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. And everybody knows that.**

**Chapter 3: A Few Phone Calls**

"Monica, the phone is for you!" Judy Geller shouted downstairs.

Monica sighed and closed the book she was reading before go to sleep. After that first day of school all she wanted to do was to relax. Ross, like always, was studying in his room, and she was trying really hard to forget about the new boy, Chandler, just a little bit. And for her surprise, she did it.

"I'm coming, mom!"

She went downstairs and found her dad, Jack Geller, reading a magazine on the couch. Her mother was still holding the phone, waiting for her.

"Hello." Monica answered at the time Judy went away.

"Oh, hi, Monica!"

"Phoebe! God, what happened? I didn't see you at school today."

"Yeah, I couldn't go… my alarm clock didn't work."

"Oh, then you overslept." Monica said while playing with her own hair.

"No, I got up anyway."

"So why didn't you show up at school?"

"I didn't want to go. To tell the truth, I didn't set my alarm clock…"

"Phoebe… you shouldn't have done this."

"Why? Did I miss something important?" Phoebe looked a little worried.

"No, you didn't miss anything. It was just the first day. Anyway, are you going tomorrow? We're at the same classroom."

"Of course. This will be great! So, how was your first day?"

"Aw, awful. I daydreamed at the history class…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you get in trouble?"

"No, thank god." Monica smiled "I hope that we can have a good day tomorrow."

"What about Ross?"

"He's studying in his room, what do you think?" Monica laughed, "He's exactly the same…"

"Yeah, I knew that. Just wondering. Well, I need to go now. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I can't wait for that. We have a lot to talk about."

"Ok, bye, Mon."

"Bye, Phoebe, see you."

Monica hung up and smiled to herself. Phoebe was an interesting girl to have as a friend.

000000000

While Monica and Phoebe were talking on the phone, Chandler and his friend Joey were eating pizza at his house and watching TV. Joey, with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza pointed at the TV and started to complain about the Batman cartoon that they were watching.

"Look, I was thinking…" Joey started and Chandler looked at him, "Batman can't be a super-hero."

"And why not?" Chandler asked, a little curious about that.

"He doesn't have super-powers! Super-heroes need to have super-powers, don't you think?"

"But he saves people anyway, Joe, That's why they call him a super-hero."

"Well, he doesn't have any power! Just that… things that he uses, and that weird belt…"

"And what about Spider-man?" Chandler asked. "He can't spin web, so he uses that thing to do it. And he's a super-hero anyway."

"Spider-man is a super-hero 'cause he has powers! He can climb the walls; he has that strength and the spider-sense… Batman is just some rich guy who decided to wear a weird costume. He's not a super-hero."

"Joey, think a little… If the guy save people's life, he's a hero right away!"

"Ok, so Batman is a hero. Not a _super-hero._ Fire fighters and cops can be heroes, but Spider-man is a _super-hero._ One thing that Batman will never be."

"Maybe you're right, Joey." Chandler patted his shoulder, smiling. "I'm glad we had this conversation."

Joey stared at the TV again, while Chandler answered the phone, which started ringing beside him.

"Hello."

"Hello, honey, how are you?"

Chandler closed his eyes for a few seconds: it was his mom, Nora.

"Oh, hi, mom." He answered without enthusiasm "How are the things in Los Angeles?"

"Everything is great! Tim and I are having a lot of fun here… I just called to know how was your first day at school? Did you make a lot of friends?"

_Oh, maybe I could have made a lot of friends, mom, but I'm afraid that I didn't get this from your side of the family._

"Not to much, to tell the truth." He answered, forgetting about his thoughts. Chandler didn't want to start an argument with his mother on the phone.

"Oh, that's not a big deal, honey. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends soon; it was just the first day. Is your friend Joey with you there?"

"Yeah. I don't like to be alone, so I asked him to come here."

"Oh, I know you don't like this, honey, but it's only for one week. You can throw a party if you want to, ok?"

"I'm not in the mood for parties, mom. When will you be here?"

"I don't know. Probably next Wednesday, I'm not sure. Anyway, I'll call you in two or three days to see if everything is ok, right?"

"Whatever." He mumbled, looking at the TV.

"I need to go now, Chandler, we made reservations at a fancy restaurant and I don't want to be late. Have fun and don't get in trouble. Bye, honey."

"Bye…"

Chandler hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds, thinking. _Have fun._ Like if he could do that. His mother was always busy with some new boyfriend and Tim was the newest one. He was a young doctor who invited her to spend two entire weeks in California. Of course Nora wouldn't say no to that, even if she had to let her seventeen-year-old boy alone in his first week of school.

"Was it your mom?" Joey asked him, still watching the cartoon.

"Yes."

"When is she back?"

"Next week."

"Cool, we still have a lot of time to have fun. What about we give a party and invite a bunch of people from school? And that girl, Rachel Green…"

"Oh, what a coincidence, my mom gave me the same idea. But no, Joey, I don't want to give a party, forget about it."

"Oh, c'mon, Chandler, it'll be fun!"

"No way Joe, forget it. We're in the first week of school!"

"You're talking like a geek." Joey told him, a little sad.

"We don't know anyone in Lincoln High yet, Joey…"

"And that's why you should give a party!"

"I already said no, Joey, ok?"

"All right, _dad!_ You're so boring some times…"

Chandler didn't wanted to go on with the conversation, so he just went back to the TV, without really paying attention to what was going on. Joey stopped eating his pizza and looked at his friend, waiting for some kind of reaction. But Chandler didn't note that Joey was looking at him.

"Are you ok, man?" Joey asked, worried.

"Yes…" Chandler nodded his head.

"Ok." Joey turned to face Chandler and continued, "I was thinking about Venom. He has that symbiotic uniform, but he doesn't have any super-powers without that thing. So tell me, is he a super-villain or not?"

00000000000

Ross was sitting in his dad chair, at the study room downstairs staring at a little piece of paper that he was holding for the past twenty minutes. It was Rachel's phone number, which he got looking at a phone book some time ago. And now, the number was right in front of him, he just have to dial and… and what? Tell her that he fell in love with her at the first day they met? Or say that she was such a beautiful girl, and that he would love to go out with her? Yeah, that was a good idea. But he was Ross Geller, he couldn't do that, never.

Call her or not? He didn't know what to do. Ross grabbed the phone lots of times and didn't call her until now. So, he decided it was time. He could figure out something to say… god, he just wanted to hear her voice.

He was sweating when he was dialing Rachel number. What if her dad answered it? What would he do?

He interrupted his thoughts at the time someone got the phone. It was his last chance to give up and forget about calling her. But he didn't.

"Hello?…"

It was Rachel, for sure, he knew that. But he didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" She tried again, since anyone said a word.

_C'mon, say something, say something!_ He was panicking. His brain was screaming that thought uninterruptedly, but Ross didn't have the guts to say anything.

"I'll hang up." Rachel said. She even waited for a few seconds, and then hung up. Ross stayed there, listening to the long _beep_ the phone was doing. She wasn't there anymore. He missed his chance.

After some time, his lips featured a small smile and he got up the chair, still looking to the phone: He called her. For the first time since he started liking her, Ross had the guts to call her.

Exiting the study room and closing the door after he left, Ross smirked and thought about the next day: See Rachel Green is the best part of going to school.

**So, this was the third chapter! I hope you all liked it, and review, please. Have a great week, children, and study hard. See you soon.**


	4. Small Talks

**How are you, guys? First of all, sorry for taking so long to update, I was very very busy with study and work, so… that's why. I hope that I can update faster now, I'm already working on chapter five. Thanks for the reviews, you're great! I really loved all of them. But now is time for chapter 4. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. What a shame.**

**Chapter 4: Small Talks**

"Monica! Monica, wait!"

Monica stopped right away and turned around at the time she heard the voice of her friend Phoebe Buffay. Monica smiled and waved to her, waiting for her friend to get closer.

"Oh, god…" Phoebe said when she approached Monica. "I almost missed you."

"I'm so glad you came to school today, Pheebs." Monica said, "It would be awful to stay alone in class again."

"Why? Isn't Rachel with us?"

"No, it's just the two of us…"

"And where's Ross?"

"I don't know, he might be with some of his friends."

"Better this way, we can talk!" Phoebe hopped happily. "I have a bunch of things to tell you about my summer vacation."

000000000

Chandler scribbled something on his notebook and ran his fingers through his hair, making an effort to stay wake at the most boring English class he ever had. On his right, Ross was writing down everything the teacher was saying, paying attention to the class like it was the most important thing in the life. Chandler sighed. In front of him, Joey looked to the teacher silently, almost sleeping. He was probably busy wondering about Rachel Green.

"Ah… can I borrow your dictionary?"

Chandler stopped his thoughts and found Ross looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What?" Chandler asked him not really sure of what Ross had said.

"I asked if I could borrow your dictionary. You know, you're not really using it and… I thought maybe… well… I forgot mine and…"

"Ok, you don't have to explain yourself." Chandler handed the dictionary to him.

"Thanks, man, I'll give you back when I'm finished."

Ross smiled and turned to the dictionary, back to the class. Chandler looked down to his notebook and wished he were away from Lincoln High.

00000000000000

"Jesus, the first three classes sucked!" Joey whispered to Chandler at the time they got into the lunchroom.

"This entire school sucks Joey."

"Well, except for the girls… hey, Rachel is over there, I think I'll sit with her again today."

Chandler looked to her, who was talking with some girls and laughing.

"She thinks she is too good." Chandler muttered.

"Hey, I think you're just angry because you had to talk with the chubby girl…"

"Her name is Monica"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I didn't see you two talking that much…" Joey crossed his arms.

"I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I still don't want to."

"Look, man, can you get something to me? I want to talk with Rachel…"

"Go ahead!"

Joey patted his friend on the back and ran to Rachel and her friends. Chandler remained silently on the line and a lit bit later, Monica was right behind him. When she saw it was he, she felt her heart jump to her throat and blushed almost instantly. For her surprise, he turned around to face her and ran his fingers through his hair, sending her a tiny smile, that made she melt inside.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi, yourself."

"So, do you remember my name?" He asked, kidding.

"Maybe. Do you remember mine?"

He laughed lightly and she smiled to him, blushing a bit more.

"You look like a red sign. So, Mon, are you and Rachel great friends?"

"I think so. Like you and Joey I guess."

"Yeah. I think Joey is kind of interested on your friend."

"I know. What about you?" She asked.

"Rachel Green? No, definitely. Do you think she likes Joey?"

"I don't know… Rachel and I are friends but… she doesn't tell me everything. Well, but she did tell me what she thinks of you. Do you wanna know?"

Chandler raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Actually, I don't. But I bet you'll tell me it anyway."

"She thinks you're cute." Monica smiled to him.

"Well, I don't blame her for such a bad taste." He joked, watching Monica laugh. "Do you agree with me?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, I got it! You think I'm that ugly!" He pretended to be angry.

"No, no… I…" She found herself confused.

"So, do you think I'm a handsome one?"

Monica bitted her bottom lip, uneasy.

"I got you."

Chandler smiled and turned around again, finishing the conversation for a while. Monica just kept there, staring at his back, paralyzed. She definitely had a big crush on Chandler.

0000000000000

"Ok, Mon, you don't have to lie to me… I already know that you have a crush on the new guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chandler Bing, what else?"

"Oh, Pheebs, you don't know what you're saying." Monica told her while sitting in front of her friends with the food.

"So, can you explain why you are looking at him since we got here?"

"Ok, he's cute, seems to be nice and… it's just a crush, nothing more. I don't even know the guy."

"Yeah, I knew it!" Phoebe almost screamed. "But you're thinking he likes Rachel, right?"

"Of course not!"

"You don't have to worry, 'cause he's not interested on her. Actually, he seems a little lost." Pheebs told her looking at Chandler.

"I think you're crazy."

"And about his friend Joey, he likes Rachel… not as much as your brother Ross, but he does."

"Do you think Rachel likes Joey?" Monica started eating the fries.

"No…"

"Do you think she likes Chandler?"

"I don't know, maybe. Why? Are you afraid?"

"I'm just curious."

Monica stared at her lunch, without realizing that Chandler's blue eyes were gazing at her, like trying to analyze the girl, understand her. And it seemed to be very difficult.

000000000

"I saw you talking with that Monica today, at the lunch time." Joey smiled to Chandler at the end of the class, while getting out of the school.

"And so what?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you liked that kind of girl."

"And who told you that I like her?" Chandler asked him, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, with a lot of girls out there you choose her…"

"I'm not really looking for a girl right now, Joey, you know."

"Yeah. That's why you're chatting up the whale." Joey laughed.

"Don't do this, Joe, she's a nice person."

"She's still fat."

Chandler took a drag of the cigarette and didn't answer. Joey kicked a little rock and said after a while:

"Rachel is very cool."

"I know, you likes her."

"No, it's not true! She's nice and… beautiful…"

"So…" Chandler nodded "Ross likes her."

"Ross! That geeky guy who study with us? Jesus, he doesn't have a chance with her."

"He can love anyone, Joe… even if he doesn't have a chance."

The two friends continued silently, going down the street. It wasn't long until they forgot about the girls, but they knew that it wasn't over yet.

**So, finally! I took so long to update that I'm ashamed… anyway, I wrote the chapter, and I hope that I can update soon from now. I'm traveling the next week, so, no updates until early August. I'll buy another computer next week, (That's why I'm traveling) and I think the things will get better. So, sorry again for the delay and thanks for the reviews. See you soon.**


	5. Getting Along

**Chapter five, finally done! Thanks for the lovely reviews for this story, I really appreciate them. I wish I could update faster but… I'm so busy with my course… I have already four books of 50 pages each to read. As you can see, I'm trying very hard to update my stories as fast as possible. So, please, review and make me happy! Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just in case you didn't know it yet.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Along**

"So, how have you been, honey?" Nora Bing asked her son while putting her suitcase on the bed.

"Pretty good. How was the trip?" He wasn't really interested.

"Oh, it was very nice! I had so much fun with Tim, he's so wonderful…"

"I can see."

"And how are the things at school? You're not getting in trouble, are you?"

"Not yet." Chandler said more to himself.

"Can you please help me unpack?"

Chandler muttered a "sure" and started helping his mom. Sometimes she could make him feel so angry. He loved his mother, for sure, but something was missing. He could remember when he was little, how he wanted attention and she never had time. Always traveling, or on a date with some guy… maybe she thought he didn't need her around all the time, which was totally wrong.

"Any girl?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you found a girl." She repeated.

"Oh, of course." He closed the drawer and turned to face her. "There are loads of girls at school, so, I guess I found a lot of them."

"Don't be funny, Chandler." She smiled. "I was talking about a girlfriend, you know what I mean."

"No." He shook his head. "Just too early for that, mom."

"You will find one very soon, believe me." She kissed his face. "Let's eat something, I'm starving."

"Ok."

"Tell me what you did when I was away."

"I got a job." Chandler replied with a grin.

00000000000000

Ok, she was going to see him there, for sure. And that was why she was so nervous. Since Chandler got that job at the local market, she didn't have the guts to go down there and buy anything. But today she really had to go there. It was four thirty in the afternoon, which meant that he was working. Thank God for that.

When Monica entered the place, she went straight to the third aisle to get the vegetables, whishing that Ross was here in her place. Yes, she wanted to see Chandler, but she was so nervous that she couldn't…

"Hey, Mon."

She froze.

"Hi, Chandler." She managed to speak.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I never saw you here since I got this job."

"Oh, my mom wanted some things and my brother Ross refused to come down here. So, I had to do it."

Chandler thought for a while. Could it be the same Ross?

"Does your brother study at our school?"

"Yes, I think he's in your class."

"Oh, so is _he_ your brother? I never saw you two together."

"He has his friends, I have mines. But we go to school together."

"So… do you need any help here?" He smiled to her.

"If you want to help, then yes."

He took the list from her hands and read it.

"It seems like your mom is going to make a soup."

"Yeah, I think so."

"You don't look like someone who really wants to do this…" He smiled at her face.

"Ross always does this, that's why. Besides, I didn't want to go out. So…" She tried, while choosing some vegetables with him. "I haven't heard much of you at school lately."

"I know… sorry. I've been busy and all…"

"Rachel told me that she and Joey are getting along very well."

"That's what he told me too. But I think that we two know pretty well who truly likes her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ross."

Monica nodded silently. He knew about that?

"I don't think Rachel would ever give him a chance." She said. "He's not her type."

"If you say so…"

"What? You think they can be together?"

"I'm just saying that everybody has a chance. He just has to give it a try and stop hiding behind his books."

Monica stared at him for some time, thinking about what he just said. He really paid attention to people by the way he spoke. It was like he knew Ross so well…

"You guys talk a lot?" She asked, curious.

"Nope. But I do like to observe. And you?"

"What?"

"In who are you interested?"

"Didn't you say that you like to observe?"

He smiled and looked at her eyes. She flinched.

"I can't see, you tell me." He gave in. "Are you interested in somebody?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, if you don't know, how am I supposed to know?" He laughed. "C'mon, you can tell me. I won't breathe a word to anyone. Cross my heart."

Now Monica was totally nervous. Chandler was waiting for an answer and she knew that she couldn't tell him how she felt. Damn it, how was she supposed to tell that she was in love with him?

"No, Chandler, sorry." She avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Ok."

"Why don't you tell me who do you like?" She tried, smiled.

"To tell the truth… I'm not interest in anyone. Not yet."

"Not even in Rachel?" Monica teased.

"Nah, she's not my type, you know."

Monica continued choosing the things. Chandler stopped, looking at her for a little while, and then said, in a casual voice:

"But there's a girl that I think is very beautiful."

"So, who is she?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me in who you are interested."

"Then we'll keep it a secret. Just tell me one thing: are you planning on telling this girl this?"

"Don't know." He answered "Maybe later. I really don't wanna hear a 'no'."

"Have you got many 'no'?" She laughed. "You really don't seem the kind of guy that the girls reject."

"That's what you think, miss." He touched her nose, playfully. "C'mon, let's go."

She followed him to the other section, thinking about the girl. Could it be her? No way.

"Hey, Mon… I've been thinking…"

"Oh, that's surprising."

"Don't be funny." He laughed lightly "I leave at six so, if you want, we could… maybe… eat something at that diner near the park."

"Ah… that sounds… great."

"Yeah?" He smiled, apparently happy. "So… I'll have to go home and take a shower, so we can meet at the park at seven thirty. What do you say?"

"Fine. I can finish my homework in time this way."

He looked at her, strangely.

"I'm kidding! I'm not Ross, you know. Now you can help me out with this, mister, so I can go home."

Chandler smiled and nodded at her, thinking how beautiful she was. A funny girl, that's for sure. He couldn't ask more.

00000000000

She was nervous like she never ever was. Gee, she was going out with Chandler, that was really something. Sure, it was just like friends, but Monica never had such luck. She liked him, and she could actually talk to him. It was more than great.

"Am I late?"

Her heart jumped to her throat and she turned to face him.

"Jesus, you scared me, Chandler!"

"Sorry!" He laughed "I didn't mean to do that. So, how long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes or so."

"That's all right. I like to have someone waiting for me."

She smiled and he winked.

"Shall we?" Chandler asked with a smirk.

"Of course, mister."

00000000000

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Monica asked him when they were eating their hamburgers, at a table near the window.

"Nope. Just one like me is enough for the world."

"Seriously. Would you want to have a brother?"

"I don't know… sometimes I really feel lonely. It would be fun having a little sister to look after, but… I don't know. I think I got used to being alone."

"Sometimes I wish I could kill Ross."

Chandler looked at her in disbelief.

"I won't do it, Chandler, calm down!"

"Thank gosh, you scared me."

"Stop being silly, you know what I mean… you know… Ross can be very stubborn and boring most of the time. But he can be a good friend when you need."

"Just when you beg."

"That's true. Tell me what you think about him."

"Ah… he's a geek."

"Everybody knows that." She told him, sipping her coke.

"I never really talked to him, I can't tell a lot, but he seems to be ok. He can help me with the tests."

"That's so typical…"

Chandler laughed a little and looked at her, making her flush. Monica looked down to her hamburger, shyly.

"You wanna know something?" He asked in a low voice, almost whispering.

"What?" She looked at him again, melting.

"You have mustard on your nose."

Chandler giggled while she cleaned it and shook his head. Now Monica was really embarrassed, and tried hard not to look at him.

"Now it's serious." He stopped the giggling, making she look at him.

"Do I have ketchup on my hair too?"

"No, just on your cheek."

Chandler watched as she started to clean herself again, and laughed.

"Mon, I'm just kidding! Would you listen to me?"

She nodded, muttering a 'sorry'.

"You are a really nice girl, you know? I think we can be great friends."

"Thanks… you're not so bad yourself." She smiled. "Except for the cigarettes."

"That's my charm, you know?" He kidded.

Monica shook her head, smiling and finished the hamburger right away. Chandler frowned.

"Mon…"

"What?"

"There's mayonnaise on your chin."

"You won't get me again, Bing." She grinned.

"Now it's serious. You'd better clean it."

She took a tissue and started to clean her chin, while Chandler started laughing again.

"I got you, miss." He smiled.

00000000000

"Here we are." She said with a sigh when they arrived at her house. "Want to come in?"

"No, it's kind of late now, I have to go. My mom will start asking me questions."

"I know how this can be terrible."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"We could do this again. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too."

Then, they just stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Chandler ran his hand through his hair and then leaned in and kissed Monica on the cheek. She closed her eyes for a second and smelled his perfume. He was so gorgeous…

"I have to go." He told her.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, Chandler."

He just smiled and waved, walking away very slowly and lightening a cigarette. Monica couldn't help but smile. She was totally in love with Chandler, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow comes.

**Yes, I did it! And I have to say that I kind of liked this chapter, it was sweet. So, if you liked it too, review and I'll be happy! I'll try hard to update faster, but I have to tell you that I'm proud of me. Anyways, have a great week and take care, children. See you soon.**


End file.
